


before sunset

by namazuo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, edit: they got one after i posted this i love life and living, i'm gay. this is gay, when will they get a proper tag @ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namazuo/pseuds/namazuo
Summary: izumi and leo after practice





	

**Author's Note:**

> starfes saved my life and christmas actually  
> 

"Really, Ousama.. it's about time to be leaving."

Izumi Sena was currently reprimanding knights' troublesome leader, as was per the usual since his return.  
They got him to show up to a unit practice today and participate properly (the brat having spent about a half hour searching for him and dragging him there) and now that it was over, with the other members minus the king and Izumi himself having left, he was back to his typical state. This, being him sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by paper scattered about around him in some sort of circle. He was idly humming some new melody to himself, legs kicking in the air as he scribbled onto one of the papers. While he was ignoring Izumi, at least he had listened to everyones multiple requests to use paper and not the walls.

Izumi clicked his tongue with a " _tsk_ ," and made his way over to where the smaller orange haired boy was.

"Oi," Lifting one foot, he stepped lightly on Leo's back to get his attention. "It's annoying when you get like this, you know? Listen when someone talks to you."

Truthfully Izumi wasn't that annoyed. He couldn't be, not with Leo, not with how familiar he was with it.  
Leo finally looked up at him, seemingly blinking himself out of a trance, before his face lit up.

"Oh!!! Sena! When did you get here! Wahaha, wait, don't tell me! Let me make it up!"

Izumi stepped down harder onto Leo's back, earning an tiny "oof" out of him and cutting off his raucous laughter.

"Are you stupid? I've been here the entire time? Do you not remember practice earlier, or did the 'aliens' not give back your brain last time they kidnapped you?"

Leo made no attempt to escape from under Izumis foot. Instead, he decided to think on this, finally saying, "Hmmm.... that would be something! Still, I'm a musical genius with or without my brain. The aliens will never steal that!"

"Right, right. C'mon, get up. Is Ruka home today? Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked, withdrawing his foot.

Leo's bright smile returned.

"Pull me up, Sena! An order from your king!" Leo held his arms out like a toddler wanting to be picked up.

Honestly, it was really cute. Izumi tried to stop his face from heating up at the thought.

"You're not a baby." Izumi sighed, but still stretched his arms out to grasp Leo's hands.

The other boy apparently had a different plan, and instead of letting himself be pulled up, he instead tugged Izumi down onto the ground with him.

"What the _fuck_ , Ousama?" Izumi cursed, his knees having hit hard onto the surface of the floor.

"Sorry!" Leo smiled at him, not looking sorry at all. "Here, let me fix it."

Leo leaned in, and gave a quick peck onto Izumi's lips.

Flustered and sputtering, "Stupid. That's not where I fell." Izumi couldn't help when his face got red this time.

"Mm. I know. I am sorry though. Sena, I love you!"

Leo wasn't fair. _At all._

"Don't just say that..." Izumi could practically feel himself giving in to whatever plans Leo had somewhere in his mind. (He usually did.)  
"Do you intend to let us go home at any time today or what?"

Izumi knew of course he himself was free to go, leaving Leo behind. He didn't like having the other boy out of his sight, it was harder to find him afterwards when they needed him for something. _Yeah, that was the only reason,_ he told himself.

Rather than responding, Leo kissed him again, slightly longer than the last but still a chaste one.

"Maybe we could stay forever and turn this room into our castle. One only we can enter. The rest of knights too of course!"

"We only booked this practice room for today, though." Izumi smiled ever so slightly at him, his voice becoming soft in a way that it only has around Leo.

"Rukatan's definitely home by now. Can we go to your house? Not that I don't want to see her, I definitely _always_ do! She is the cutest. Oh, Sena, can you cook for me? I love your cooking, it's the best! You should always cook for me! Marry me!"

Izumi stood up, properly pulling Leo to his feet this time.

"What, now you finally answer me from before... Slow down and say one thing at a time." Izumi mumbled, definitely not blushing at Leo asking him to marry him.  
_Why was he such a hopeless fool when it came to this small orange sun of energy._  
"I'll make you something. It'll be up to my health and diet standards, obviously, but I'm sure you don't even keep yourself fed do you? Honestly..."

Still holding hands, they made their way out of the practice room, out the building and to outside where the actual sun was starting to set, dyeing the sky a fiery orange.

"Mm. Well, I have you so it's not a problem, is it? My Sena."

 _My Sena._ Those two words when used together sent his heart jumping into his throat.  
Izumi glanced over at Leo out of the corner of his eye, who was smiling while swinging their interlaced hands. He had no idea the effect he has on him. He also had no idea of his own beauty, accentuated by the coloring of the sky. Leo was the one who complimented Izumi, telling him how beautiful _he_ is, not knowing that in Izumi's own eyes _Leo_ was the most gorgeous human he's ever seen. Besides Yuukun. 

"Don't be dumb... take care of yourself too."

Leo noticed Izumi's gaze, squeezing his hand as he did. 

"You're so naggy, you're like a wife already. Still, I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Didn't I tell you not to say that so casually. But... me too."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on twitter this is jst something really really short that i finished for once  
> i made small minor corrections and thought maybe. maybe itd be decent enough to post here as well........ g2g  
> i love izuleo everyone


End file.
